FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of conventional chip resistor 500. Chip resistor 500 includes resistive element 1 made of a metal having a plate shape, electrodes 2a and 2b disposed on both ends of a lower surface of resistive element 1, protective film 3 formed between electrodes 2a and 2b on the lower surface of resistive element 1, and plating layer 4 formed on electrodes 2a and 2b. While mounting chip resistor 500 is mounted onto mounting board 6, solder layer 5 formed on mounting board 6 by plating is formed on plating layer 4.
A conventional resistor similar to chip resistor 500 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.